What You're Searching For
by Kazeyama Tsume
Summary: BACK! Couldn't wait to repost this story. Years after the SandSoundLeaf War, a restless Naruto and friends go in search of the unknown that has everything to do with the demons of world. But what is it?
1. Chapter 1

I am not dead! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem I understand that some of you may be confused as to why I took the story off of First of all, I didn't like how it was turning out. Second, there were a few parts in the plot where even I was getting confused, and when the authoress gets confused about her own story, you know it's messed up. And third, well, err….it was the characters. MY characters, that is. I didn't have their personalities all planned out and every thing; also the group was getting too big, so some one is not going to be there come later on. Just about everything is going to change.

As for pairings, I know that many of you liked that Naruto and Hinata were together, but I've decided to make our favorite blonde idiot sweat about a few things… namely his sexual orientation. As for other pairings, we'll just have to wait and see.

Also, I do have a life. Right now, college is taking up most, if not all, of my time. And writer's block is at the moment is an on-off deal over here. My muses have gone into hibernation, and very few of them are coming out to play. My plot bunny is sick, thus the rewrite.

Disclaimer: As it's utterly annoying to type this in every chapter, please remember that this includes all of the chapters of this story. I truly do not wish to repeat myself. I do not own characters of the Naruto series; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama and anyone else that contributed into the making of their existence. All other characters are the creation of the authoress, Kazeyama Tsume.

PAIRING:

…. I'm not telling….

NOTES:

"Blah" Speech

_Blah_ Thoughts

/_Blah/_ Flashback and/or dream

**BLAH** Kyuubi speaking

**What You're Searching For**

**Chapter 1:**

**Leaving**

The early morning sun light was only just beginning to peek through the old patched curtain that, sometime in the past, had once been a shirt. And maybe even part of an old pair of pants. It was the start of the daily ritual of annoying the blonde boy enough to wake him up… and stay that way. As it was a Saturday it was even more fun and enjoyable at listening to the blonde curse and hearing the odd _bump_, _Thud_, or _CRASH_ that was usual this early in the morning. The birds residing near the window could a test to this. However, today there would be no cursing or the odd bit of no longer usable furniture being crushed under the weight of the blonde sixteen-year-old known as Uzumaki Naruto. He had moved.

Sigh, looks like it's the Inuzuka's from now on. It was the same deal over there… only this time, there were _dogs_.

Naruto was currently in his favorite training area. Well, technically it wasn't an official training area (never had been really), but let's not delve into those details, shall we? It was an oasis near the border of Wind Country but close enough to the forest edge that if he needed to get to the village center in a hurry it wasn't a problem. It was also large enough that he could train without needing to worry about his house being destroyed. The oasis had become his new home. He had moved in last week.

The blonde shinobi was sitting at the edge of a small lake that sat in the north-east corner, eyes closed, hands in his lap, completely relaxed. However, for those who actually knew the blonde, the small crease in his brow, the frown gracing his lips, as well as the shot of red, blue, and occasional purple, chakra crackling around his lean, toned frame said otherwise. He was attempting to speak with the tenant that lived inside of him, the one he like to call the Annoying Orange Fuzz Ball.

Everyone else called it Kyuubi.

At the moment he was glaring up at said Fuzz Ball trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't succeed for very long. "COME ON! I NEED YOUR CHAKRA FOR THIS JUTSU. IT _COULD_ HELP TO KEEP US SAFE, YA KNOW!"

**LISTEN, YOU BRAT: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU ANY OF MY POWER JUST SO YOU CAN ATEMPT A JUTSU THAT COULD KILL US JUST SO YOU CAN OUT-DO THE ANGST RIDDEN TRAITOR OF KONOHA!**

"ARGH! DAMN ON!"

**NO!**

"YES!"

**NO!**

"YES!"

**NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!**

Grumble, "…man."

**JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE FINALLY PERFECTED YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL DOESN'T MEAN I TRUST YOU NOT TO SCREW THIS UP. I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE IT DOWN: THE ALL-MIGHTY KYUUBI DESTROYED BECAUSE THE IDOT HE WAS SEALED WITHIN COULDN'T DO A JUTSU PROPERLY!**

"How 'bout we…"

**NO DEAL. NOW, YOU'VE ANNOYED ME LONG ENOUGH.** And with one push of his chakra Naruto woke up.

The sudden burst of Kyuubi's chakra had alerted many an Anbu, but when it didn't happen again they didn't bother to check though they did keep a look out. As it was Naruto had quickly reigned in the fiery chakra before it could consume the area. He didn't want to get into any trouble with the old hag. Naruto stood up, groaned when he heard the small pops of his bones and muscles loosening up so that they didn't hurt so much. He had not slept at all last night, instead he had written back in forth with Kyuubi in his journal.

He and Kyuubi had decided that, if they were to be stuck with each other, that they might as well get along as civilly as possible. This had happened after he had brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru and the Sound Five. Since then he had been training almost constantly in between missions. And it wasn't just physical training either. Part of the deal was that he actually start reading things other than a jutsu scroll… like history, or strategy. Kyuubi was adamant that Naruto could at least out think Sasuke. And to say that he had a few times done that very thing was like proclaiming he was a god: no one believed him.

Konoha's #1 loudest ninja was not so loud anymore. He had given up trying to impress Sakura, who was now training under the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. And he had stopped challenging Sasuke so much. After Sasuke's betrayal and Akatsuki's attempt at getting a hold of Kyuubi had failed those years ago, he had finally opened his eyes and grown up.

As it was, he hadn't been to see Iruka-sensei in some time. _Guess I'll go do that. It has been a while._ Showering, changing into clean clothes, and placing his wallet into his pocket, Naruto left.

Naruto continued walking about looking in to this shop and that. It seemed a village wide sale on clothes was just about to begin. Looking down at the only clean clothes he had left that still fit, he decided that he would go shopping. Maybe even with Iruka-sensei. Without noticing he had made his way to where Hinata lived, not that he actually knew this. He had never really been to this area before. _Hmm, looks nice._

"Naruto-kun?"

He spun around to find Hinata and her cousin Neji walking up to him. Hinata had grown taller and had filled out nicely. She no longer wore her hooded jacket but had exchanged it for a long, beige coat that reached down to mid-calf. Underneath she wore a sleeveless black dress that ran down to her knees, slits running along the sides held together by small buckles starting just above her hip. Instead of the usual zori that almost all ninja wore, Hinata had on black buckled boots. From knuckles to elbow, her arms were bandaged covered with sheathed kunai. Neji simply wore the usual issued uniform that chunin and jounin wore.

"Hinata-chan. Neji," he replied stiffly.

"What are you doing over here? I thought Hiashi-sama had made sure that you could not come near this area?" said Neji.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused. "Don't remember anyone telling me I couldn't."

"Hmph."

Hinata shook her head, "It's been a while Naruto-kun. Some of us were getting worried, that you might be injured or worse."

"Then why haven't they come to visit?" he asked, frowning.

"That's a bit of a problem, Naruto, as no one except the Hokage and Jiraiya-sama knows where you moved to," replied Neji.

"Well, Tsunade-baba and Ero-sennin aren't the only two who know. I told Kakashi-sensei where I live so he could visit if he wanted, and I also told Iruka-sensei, because if I didn't he'd strangle me," smiling as Neji frowned at his names for Tsunade and Jiraiya. "I was on way to visit Iruka-sensei anyways, but I must not have been paying attention."

Hinata nodded, "Alright, well, I suppose we'll see you later?"

Naruto smiled, "Sure."

Hinata nodded again and glancing at her cousin before turning around and jumping to the roof tops in a blur.

"What are you up to this time, Uzumaki?" asked Neji, his stance guarded.

He blinked, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but what makes you think I'm up to something?" asked Naruto.

Neji frowned. To tell the truth he didn't really know what was making him think such things, except… there was that feeling in the air; the one that said that changes were coming and things were about to get _very _interesting. He shook head, "Never mind."

Naruto frowned. Neji was worried about something, and to tell the truth so was he. Apparently he and the Hyuga were in the same boat as neither of them truly knew what it was that told them this. He would admit that it was his instincts but it seemed there was something else behind it as well. Kyuubi, too, was becoming restless. Shaking off the feeling Naruto jumped to the roof tops in the direction of Iruka's apartment.

Hinata stared longingly in the direction that Naruto went. She sighed, "Something wrong?" she asked, looking to her cousin. Neji shook his head, telling her in that one movement that it was nothing to worry about. She looked back in the direction Naruto went off in, "He's leaving."

"What?"

"I said Naruto's leaving. And I'm going with him."

"How do you know this?" asked Neji. Hinata didn't answer. She would have been able to give him one anyways.

"You'll be in danger if you go with him," replied Neji, after a moment.

"I know," whispered Hinata, then she was gone.

Sigh. "Why do I always end up following fools?"

The rooftops were clear once again.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei,"

Iruka, being the mother hen that he was, pulled Naruto into a hug and then bopped him the head.

"OW!"

"No letter? Or few a phone calls? I've been worried sick! There are some rumors going around that you've died!"

"Eh, Iruka-sensei, I don't have a phone, or a messenger bird."

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU VISTED?"

"I've been busy training! Kyuubi's a hard task-master," said the blonde, the last bit under his breath.

Iruka smiled gently. Looking back he had always known that Naruto would become a great ninja despite the prejudices of the older generation. And seeing him now, a mature …err, a slightly more mature young man, he felt proud. He sighed, "Well, I was just about to go shopping, and I'd like to get to the stores before the rush, but…"

"No worries, Iruka-sensei. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me in shopping, too. I need some new clothes; the ones I'm wearing are pretty much all I have left. Besides, all of the good stuff will be gone if we don't hurry."

Iruka shook his head. _I guess some things never change._ "Alright, come on then."

"… and then Kiba comes up and drop kicks the baka while Akamaru's still hanging on to the man's…"

Iruka was now very happy that the blonde bundle had finally calmed down, other wise every man in the vicinity would have winced. He had already finished with his shopping, and had just started on getting Naruto some new clothes. Right now Naruto seemed to be doing a fine job on his own. The blonde had already picked up a few shorts, three in black, two in dark brown, two in dark green, and one in dark blue, as well as a few pants in those same colors minus the dark brown. His tops were either sleeveless or short-sleeved in black, dark red, rust, dark green and dark blue. Now he was over where the sandals and boots were. The colors had surprised Iruka a bit but the blonde reminded him that the retina-burning jump suit he used to wear was long gone something that Iruka was very happy about.

Remembering that Naruto now lived in the desert, Iruka walked over to where the coats were and picked up a long light brown coat that he thought would work well for the Uzumaki.

"Naruto, what do you think of…ACK!" Iruka jumped back as he came face-to-face with a familiar masked man dropping the long coat. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo."

"Nee, Kakashi-baka! Stop trying to give Iruka-sensei a heart-attack!" yelled Naruto as he walked towards the two.

"Hai, hai, gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei," said Kakashi, his single eye telling the chunin that he was amused.

"No your not," muttered Naruto. He placed his pile of clothes on the small table and picked up the coat that Iruka had dropped. He criticized it and then his other clothes before folding it and placing it beneath the pile. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka could only nod. Seeing as how his old Academy teacher was going to take a while to recover Naruto turned his attention to his jounin instructor. Only one person in Team 7 had managed to pass the Chunin Exams last year and that had been him. Again there had been preliminaries as too many ninja had made it past the Second Exam. In the last Exam Sasuke had been disqualified for being late yet again (Tsunade wasn't cutting any slack), and Sakura had simply not made the cut despite making it to the Third Exam and defeating her opponent. To say that Sasuke had been pissed was an understatement. Tsunade had been muttering about spoiled rich brats with giant egos for six months after Sasuke had actually thrown a tantrum that would make a two-year-old proud.

"His too used to getting everything he wants. He has to learn that rank in the shinobi world here in Konoha while _I'm_ the Hokage will not be given on a silver platter just because he's the last Uchiha."

Those had been her exact words to Kakashi (and the counsel), when the silver-haired jounin had asked her why Sasuke hadn't been made chunin. He had been on a mission when the Exams had started and his asking only about Sasuke had pissed off Tsunade, though he was going to ask about Naruto and Sakura. But Kakashi never got the chance as Tsunade had decided that he looked much better as a bloody mass on the floor. It had simply been one of _those_ days for her.

"What have you been up to, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I could ask you the same thing, Naruto-_kun_."

"I had a mission two weeks ago, and I was busy moving out of my apartment," he said, scrutinizing the masked man.

"What about Sakura?" asked Kakashi, teasing the blonde.

Naruto raised his brow, "We just saw Sakura with Ino a little while ago."

"What? No asking her out on a date, or proclamations of love?"

"Do I look like Lee to you?"

Sigh. "You were much more fun when you were younger," muttered Kakashi. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought you out of all the people would have known that Naruto is no longer interested in dating Sakura. You are their teacher," said Iruka having gotten over his shock and had watched, amused at their banter. "It seems someone needs to work on their recon skills."

Kakashi could only chuckle sheepishly. As Iruka and Kakashi continued to talk about Team 7, Naruto had taken his clothes to the counter to pay. Going through the motions automatically, Naruto began to think about what he had observed throughout the day. No one had glared at him or insulted him behind his back. In fact, no one had seemed to recognize him. The whisker marks on his cheeks were still there, so what was it? Was it his new attitude? The way he was dressed. Or was it simply the fact that no one wanted to summon the wrath of the formidable Academy teacher know as Umino Iruka?

Finished paying, he took the bags and walked back over to the two shinobi, one of whom was having too much fun making the other blush. And from the looks of it, if he didn't do anything there would be blood.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, you finished?" he asked. Iruka took this moment of distraction to move out the door giving Naruto a grateful smile along the way, saying good-bye and inviting him for dinner later. When Kakashi realized that Iruka had gotten away, he pouted.

"What'd you do that for?"

Snort. "You do know you just sounded like a five-year-old, right?"

"So?"

He shrugged, "Iruka-sensei would have had a nose bleed if I hadn't stepped in."

"That was the point," said Kakashi.

"Too bad."

"How's the Fuzz Ball?" asked Kakashi, holding the door open so that the blonde could leave. Naruto had told him about the deal with Kyuubi. Apparently it had all been done over a game of poker; the fox had a gambling problem just as bad if not worse than the Hokage's.

**I HEARD THAT. **

"Fine, I guess."

"Are you sure? Last I saw you, you seemed restless," said Kakashi. At this point they were making their way to Ichiraku's. It was nearing one, and Ichiraku's was having a special that looked delicious.

"… I …think I need to leave Konoha."

"Leave?" asked Kakashi, a little surprised, stopping in the middle of the street.

"I have been restless and so has Fuzzy. I just can't say why," replied Naruto.

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave," said Kakashi.

"I know, but…whatever it is, it can't be found in Konoha."

"And how do you know this?"

Naruto shrugged, "Instinct? It's the only thing I can come up with."

Kakashi nodded. Yes, he'd had moments like that before where his gut told him that what his enemy was going to do was a trap and that he might want to move his foot _now_ before he tripped the wire to the other trap that would leave a bloody stump where his foot used to be if activated. It was also useful in avoiding one very determined self-titled Green Beast of Konoha.

"Just make sure to plan ahead," he advised.

"How can I plan ahead when I don't even know where I'm going?"

"Doesn't matter,"

"Alright, I will. Tell the others for me will you?"

"Of course,"

Naruto nodded his thanks and disappeared from the street heading home.

That had been two weeks ago. The advice Kakashi had given him had been useful for once, and he now had a rough idea of where he was going to go. The map of the Shinobi Continent had been very helpful in this. Each destination was marked and numbered in the order of where he needed to go next. He had also carefully packed everything he might need and that alone had taken two days.

He had written his letters to the other Rookie Nine who hadn't come chasing him down for answers, and had told Tsunade that he would be on a training mission. He'd also made sure to tell Iruka who had given him his birthday present early. What he hadn't known was that later that Wednesday last week Hinata and Neji were also going on a training mission. He hadn't understood why then, but he did now. It was nearing 3:00 and he would have left earlier if the two Hyugas hadn't ended up at his front door. And they were being stubborn too.

"Remind me again why you feel you need to come with me?" he asked for the fifth time.

"You're going to need help, Naruto-kun."

"As much as I hate to be here, I have to agree with Hinata-sama. You have a tendency to get into the worst kinds of situations, Uzumaki," stated Neji matter-of-factly.

Naruto leaned against the wall, shaking his head. He knew they wouldn't let him go alone, not after they had already made-up their minds and had prepared themselves to go along. He looked around his new home that he'd only lived in for three whole weeks. It was clean now; he had spent the last two weeks getting ready for this. And now it was time to go. His headband was on his dresser as most of his destinations were to other Hidden Villages. He was wearing his new outfit that consisted of dark green shorts and a black, sleeveless turtleneck with the Uzumaki-clan symbol stitched on the back. Black sandals instead of the usual blue and leather-covered metal armbands graced his bandaged forearms. Over all of that was the light brown coat Iruka had picked out.

Walking over to the door he picked up his brand new travel pack. "Well, you can't blame me for trying," he muttered. He looked at the two Hyugas. "Are you two absolutely sure about coming along?" They nodded. He looked around once more. "Then let's go."

The three chunin made their way to the North Gate, taking to the roofs as they didn't want to be caught in the afternoon traffic. Along the way Naruto relayed to the two where it was they would going first.

"Wave Country?" asked Hinata. "Isn't that where you went for your team's first C-rank?"

"Yep, you'll love it. It's great!" exclaimed Naruto in excitement, using his usual boisterous to cover his nerves. Neji saw through this as did Hinata but neither said anything.

"Let's be on our way then," said Neji, watching as the gates closed behind them.

"WAVE COUNTRY HERE WE COME!"

And there is the rewritten Chapter 1. I hope you like the change and be sure to send reviews I want to know what you think. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

PAIRINGS:

…not telling just yet…

NOTES:

"Blah" Speech

_Blah_ Thoughts

/_Blah_/ Flashback, dreams

**BLAH ** Kyuubi speaking

**What You're Searching For**

**Authoress: Kazeyama Tsume**

**Chapter 2:**

**Trouble and Help from Unexpected Sources**

After leaving Konoha and five days of traveling –most of which he'd been lost getting in the direction they were supposed to go –they were finally at the bridge. It had been four years ago the he had come here on that fateful mission with his teacher and teammates of Team 7. And it seemed some things had changed. Naruto looked more closely, noticing small signs of a battle on the bridge that was not there before, and there were no people on the bridge either; those he saw passing by avoided it like a disease they didn't want to catch.

_What the hell's been going on?_ Naruto thought, curious as to the people's behavior. He moved forward, the others following, their movements as slow and unsure of themselves as his own. The tension and fear as he crossed the bridge seemed overwhelming. Beside him Hinata seemed almost ready to bolt, but the confusion and determination in her eyes said that if there was anything she could do she would stay to help. Neji was on guard, his whole body tense, and ready for an attack. They were all wary.

Naruto started looking more closely at the bridge itself, noting the dark stains on the white surface; the many dents and gashes in the stone told the clear story of a battle, one that had happened not to long ago. And the closer he got, the more he was having second thoughts about coming to the once lively village. He had thought that he would be welcomed, people on the streets waving their hellos' or yelling them to him, and yet… there was only the poor left on the streets and even they seemed frightened of something. He could feel their eyes on his back, watching his every move. The windows and doors that were open slammed shut, the noise echoing, and the once bustling streets were now almost desolate, the silence loud and unnerving.

"They fear us," whispered Hinata, breaking the silence.

"They've been attacked earlier before. It seems they have given up hope," replied Neji.

"It's worse than before," muttered Naruto. Looking up he saw the name of the bridge, the letters fading.

"The Great Naruto Bridge? Why would these people name it that?"

"I was here before. They named it after me, I guess,"

"You must have done something very important to be honored in such a way," said Hinata.

"I did, but it wasn't just me. We, Team 7, defeated the tycoon Gato. But I guess you could say that my personality gave them hope, strength for the future."

Neji looked over at the blonde whose whole life was one dangerous adventure after another. "Then whatever is happening here, we will end it."

Nodding to himself Naruto quickened his pace, leading the two Hyugas the rest of the way. Most of the time was just looking around, keeping an eye out for any type of enemy. Hinata's hands were twitching, as were Neji's.

_Hinata will probably start making as many medicines as she can. I don't doubt she'll try to get others to help her. Neji's just waiting for a fight._

"Naruto-niisan? Is it really you?"

Naruto blinked, looking up from his musings as he found himself standing before a familiar residence and a familiar face.

"Inari?" the boy that was now in front him smiled. " Wow, Inari! You've definitely grown since the last time I saw you!" he exclaimed happily. His voice seemed louder than it normally was, his eyes downcast now as the tension and fear around him began to grate on his already shaking nerves.

"Heh, it has been four years, Naruto-niisan," retorted Inari, humorously, almost sadly.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, nodding. " Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it." Naruto saw that Inari hadn't changed all that much, except a bit in height. There was a gleam in the young boy's eyes that looked, to Naruto, like a great hope. His previous thoughts came back to him, the situation he'd just walked into seemed impossible to escape from though he didn't know what that was. But there was one person that would know, and hopefully that person was still-

" Well, look what we have here! It's the midget!" came an equally loud voice. Naruto's face became red, trying to keep his mouth shut, but he didn't last past five seconds.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET, YOU MIDGET! I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW, SO HA!"

Tazuna smiled at the blond greeted with a grin from the boy as well. He pulled Naruto into a hug, "It's good that you're here, boy. I was about to send word to Konoha to help us, but sense you're here…maybe you can help."

Naruto regarded the old man with concern, and he saw the same gleam of hope in the old man's eyes that he had seen in Inari. Hinata and Neji saw this as well, curious as to why Naruto's presence brought such great hope. Naruto nodded letting Tazuna lead them inside, Inari behind them. The young boy went into the kitchen to tell his mother that they had guests.

"Man! It feels good to sit down, my feet were killing me!" Naruto exclaimed, placing his pack next to him. Naruto glanced over at Tazuna, watching as the old man twiddled his thumbs. Looking at the other two, he started. " Ji-san, I want you to meet my two friends here, Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji."

"It is good to meet you Tazuna-san. You have a lovely home," smiled Hinata, bowing a little. Neji simply nodded his head. Once the greetings were out of the way, Naruto got down to business.

He leaned forward, "What was it that you wanted to tell me, old man."

"I'd hopped you would've been like your usual self and forget. You don't have to do anything… and you can stay here in the same room you did the first time you were here, and –"

"Stop trying to keep me safe, Tazuna-san. I'm a ninja, a shinobi of Konoha; I've been in danger my whole life, so spill it," said Naruto, his voice stern. Tazuna sighed loudly, shifting in his chair, moving it so he was a little closer to the blonde.

He kept his voice low, "It was two years ago that it first happened. You saw the marks on the bridge right? The dark splotches?"

"Yeah,"

"This huge group of bandits –a few were probably mercenaries though –attacked us on the day of our festival for the completion of the bridge. Since that battle with those two Mist-ninja, we've armed ourselves, learning how to use the weapons we've come to start making," Tazuna said, glancing at Naruto to see if he was actually listening. Naruto wasn't even looking at him, but Tazuna continued, "We managed, that first time, to drive them off. We lost no one, thankfully, but many of us were injured."

Here Tsunami came in bringing in drinks, and she smiled when she saw the blonde. It was good to have him there again. The other two (brother and sister?) nodded their thanks, the girl smiling reassuringly. She didn't bother with introductions at the moment, they were talking about the bandit problem and she hoped they'd stay. Inari came back as well and took a seat next to Naruto.

"But they didn't run because they were out done. No, they went back for their comrades. Ninja, these one were, and ones that I'm not familiar with."

"What symbol did they have on them?" asked Neji. If there were ninja then perhaps they could get the Hokage involved.

"Some of them were wearing a slashed hitai-ate, I assume those are missing-nin?"

The three Leaf ninja nodded.

Tazuna continued, "But, there were other ones. Probably from the smaller ninja villages. Some had vertical lines on their hitai-ate, and the others had a musical note on them."

"Sound," growled Naruto, fists shaking.

"And Grass," said Neji.

"Why would they attack here? It doesn't make sense." Commented Hinata.

Naruto stood up; moving quickly to catch the chair before it hit the floor. He walked away from the table, just standing before one of the windows that was in the room, his head only slightly raised. He wasn't even looking outside; he only stood there, silent, clenching his fists. Hinata was managing to keep her other thoughts hidden behind a cool mask that had taken three years to perfect.

"I'll help you," he said, looking at nothing. "We'll help you."

Neji remembered the bridge, riddled with deep battle scars, and the dark stains now had a name…blood. _There have more than likely been smaller scrimmages, unexpected attacks. It would explain why this place seems so small and desolate. _

"They attacked a second time, didn't they?" asked Naruto, coming to the same conclusion.

"Yes, they did. Many times, actually; smaller attacks, mostly at night when no one would expect it."

_It must have been worse... _Naruto was so deep in thought that he almost missed what was said next.

"Dinner's ready!"

Naruto's stomach grumbled loud enough for the people next door to hear it. Hinata and Tsunami giggled, seeing the blonde's face turn as red as a tomato. "It seems your voice has competition. Your stomach's louder than your mouth," laughing as Naruto became more embarrassed.

"Let's go then, before that good food gets cold," said Tazuna, slowly standing from his seat. He followed his daughter, but turned to look at the unmoving blonde.

"Thank you, Naruto,"

Dinner went uneventfull; no one seemed to want to talk. Naruto started to feel homesickness settling in, with nothing else to think about, and he didn't want to occupy his mind with what he was going to do to help just yet. _Ramen would be good to help me think…or just put me to sleep. Actually, sleeps sounds real good right now_…

"Same room like before, right?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, same room, though I suppose you'll be sharing this time." replied Tsunami, looking at Neji and Hinata, both seeming dead on their feet. If it wasn't for the current situation it would have looked funny sense one hardly ever saw Hyuga Neji like this.

Naruto let Tsunami take his bowl from him, too tired to do much but get his stuff. The others followed, though not before Hinata offered and was turned down by Tsunami for to help.

"Oyasumi nasai,"

"Oyasumi, Naruto-niisan," replied Inari, getting up to help his mother.

Naruto walked the steps slowly; he was starting to wish he were home. _This is too much…even for me. The people here… even if they know how to weld a sword or whatever they have… will it be enough? _Naruto opened the door to the room he would be sleeping in, leaving his pack by the door. A futon was already laid out, so at least one job was done for him. Neji was right behind him looking around to make sure that everything was fine. Hinata was being shown a smaller guest room, to have to herself.

"Have faith, Naruto."

"What?"

Neji pulled Naruto around to have them looking at each other. "I said have faith. We will do what we can to help these people. As ninja, doing that is part of our job. So have faith, help will come from unexpected sources."

Naruto sighed, slipping under the covers. It took a while to get to sleep, with his thoughts racing as they were. Before falling fast asleep one last thought crossed his mind, _I hope so_.

Hinata woke up suddenly, stifling a scream to keep from waking Neji and Naruto. Her breaths came in short gasps; a cold sweat caused her clothes to cling to her body. Pale lavender eyes shut, she shook her head to get rid of the lingering images of her nightmare, but only the last part wouldn't go away.

_Naruto-kun…_

/ _everything was in flames: homes, shops, even a few people who had been unfortunate to get caught fire. The place was unfamiliar to her; she'd never been here before, but memory served her and she remembered that this was Wave Country. Hinata ran in the direction some people with weapons were heading, the sounds of battle a ways ahead. _

_The screams were unbearable; she too wanted to cry. _

"_Get those kids out of here, NOW!"_

_That voice, that familiar tenor that was now a light baritone coming from her right gave her courage, just like it always did. Hinata ran in that direction, running as fast as she could to reach her comrade._

_There in the middle of a fight was Naruto, his body wounded in various places. His Kage Bushin occupied those bandits that were trying to harm those who couldn't fight. Naruto seemed to be at his limits of chakra, the battle had been a long one. Neji seemed to be no where is sight, but there were bodies on the ground with injuries that only the Gentle Fist style of her clan could create. Perhaps he was the one getting the children to a safer place?_

_Hinata cried out to Naruto, but no sound emitted from her. She tried to move but her legs were now frozen in place; she could only watch as the one she loved fought hard to keep from being taken down. _

"_AHHHHHH!"_

_Hinata tried to call out to Naruto again; her eyes widened as sand shuriken flew about, killing who ever got in its way. She watched, her heart pounding faster, she could barely breathe as Gaara of the Desert walked across the bridge, the sand that he controlled killing those who attacked him._

'_MOVE! MOVE HINATA, MOVE! Gaara's going to…he's going to…'_

_Hinata screamed silently as Gaara stood over Naruto, a look of indifference on his face. Sand swirled around him and then –_

_Hinata closed her eyes, 'NARUTO!'_ /

A hand reached down to wipe away her tears, as she looked up, startled, "Neji-niisan." Neji sat down in front of her, worried that she would be crying.

"Hinata-sama, was it a nightmare? I know you've been worried for Naruto's safety, but knowing him he's just fine, and he's still sleeping" said Neji, trying to reassure her. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Naruto…he's…something…a battle," Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself. "There was a battle going on, everything was in flames…and when I found Naruto-kun, he was hurt. But then Gaara of the Desert appeared, and –and I tried to yell to Naruto but I couldn't speak, and Gaara –"

"Did you see the end?"

Hinata looked down at her shaking hands, "No," she said in a quivering voice, "no, I didn't see the whole thing."

"Then are you really sure about what Gaara was going to do?" asked Neji. When he didn't get an answer he stood up and left Hinata to her thoughts. She looked out her bedroom window giving a shaky smile at the stars and the full moon; their presence was a comfort to her, much like Naruto. _Maybe Neji-niisan is right…maybe Naruto…will be okay._

_What the fuck…_thought Naruto. In front of him was a small group of young men and women, some just a bit younger than him, and others mere children. And what they were asking was impossible. _Unexpected sources indeed!_ he thought to himself as he massaged his temples. _And I have a headache from all that thinking I had to do… _Waking up had been what he had expected it to be. He had gotten dressed, eaten breakfast and had made plans for the day with Neji and Hinata. Coming out the front door with said two to find a small group of people looking at them expectantly was not, however, part of those plans.

A young girl with short black hair walked to the front of the group. Though most girls in the village kept to working in the home, there were a few of the younger generation that did what they had to do to make a living. This girl was noticeably strong: her arms, legs, and midsection were lean, solid muscle, but not so much so that she was unattractive.

"This is our home, ya know. All of us want to be able to protect it; everyone's sick and tired of hiding like rabbits," she said, as those who were behind her nodded in agreement, murmuring.

"But we don't have time to teach!" he said, getting a glare from the young girl. "And the only thing we could teach you is how to be ninja!"

"Then teach us to be ninja! Those bandits won't attack until next year; which means **you** have all winter to teach **us**!" she retorted. Naruto shook his head at this; _'Chikushou…I swear this headache is here just so I can give in.' _

Neji looked at the girl curiously. She was strong enough to make it as a kunochi with the right training; in fact, despite being as young as they were, and younger, all of them looked healthy and strong.

"Do you even understand what it means to be a ninja?" this was Hinata. She could tell, just as Naruto and Neji have, that these people were determined to fight. And they _were _sick of hiding; it was in their eyes how much they hated feeling useless. The young girl who had spoken was taken aback by the question, but she wasn't about to back down. Neither were the others.

"No, not really," the girl admitted. "But it does mean fighting for your village, protecting its people as best as you can. At least that's part of it, I think."

Neji looked over at Naruto who was shaking his head in acceptance. "They are capable, Naruto, with the right training," he whispered to the blonde.

Naruto looked out behind the group, watching the ocean for a moment before looking back at the group. "I can see that." To the group he said, "I don't even know the first thing about teaching. And I'm not a jounin, just a chunin! I wouldn't know where to start!"

"Then teach us what you know. I'm sure once we get the basics down we can move onwards by ourselves with little help," the girl said in a smug voice.

Naruto's expression changed; he knew a challenge when he heard one and he _never_ backed down from a challenge. He gave her a fox-like grin, "Are you _sure_ about that? That once you have the basics you can go out on your own?"

"I said with _little_ help, didn't I?" she said in the same tone, undeterred by Naruto's sudden change in attitude. The others behind her no longer looked so sure.

"You're being over confident, missy," he thought a moment, the headache gone. He was grinning from ear-to-ear now, "Alright then, I will teach all of you," He looked to Hinata and Neji who nodded. "We'll teach all of you. But just because some of you might be older than me doesn't mean you don't listen. We're going to push you to limits you never thought existed, got it?" Some of the men and women were shocked by the sudden change of attitude. They had never met anyone like this boy. Most of them had smug smirks on their faces thinking that this blonde shinobi of Konoha was kidding around.

"I want all of you to be in near the bridge by five in the morning fourteen days from now. If you don't show up," Naruto leaned in closer to the group, "I'll track you down." His voice held a menacing tone to it, causing some people in the group to pale just a bit. Those who were more understanding nodded and quickly left, but the girl who had been the spokes woman for the group stayed were she stood.

Naruto glared at her, "Now what?"

She glared back, "Why not start now?" At this Naruto smirked; though he had a headache from all the thinking his mostly dormant brain had been doing lately, all the plans he had come up with had been worth it.

"This whole gathering thing did come as a surprise, but I just got here. I'm sure you understand the meaning of _getting_ prepared, yes?" said Naruto.

"Do you understand the meaning of _being_ prepared?" she retorted haughtily. Neji simply shook his head at the girl, amused as she had sounded much like the Uchiha. Naruto was already exasperated with her attitude. Normally, at times like these, the Uzumaki would have continued to whine about having to teach a bunch of people he didn't know…

"What is your name?" asked Hinata, who had remained quiet for the rest of the discussion.

"Err, it's Umino Kodama."

_Umino is it? I wonder if she's related to Iruka-sensei._

"Alright then, as you know everyone who was in your little group, it is your _mission_ to make sure that everyone is at the bridge at the designated time fourteen days from now," she said, sounding amazingly like her jounin instructor, Yuuhi Kurenai. The young girl nodded, and ran back to her home.

"It seems we will be staying longer than expected," muttered Naruto. Looking over at the two next to him he noticed their looking back. "Are you sure you two want to do this?"

"We already said we would help, Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Indeed, and I have to admit it was a bit of a surprise. There is truly never a dull moment when you're around, is there Uzumaki?" asked Neji.

Naruto stretched, grinning as a few joints popped. He sighed, "Nope, never a dull moment. Better get used to it too."

"We'd best do as we planned, looking around the village. We need to find a place were we can properly teach these children, especially during the winter months."

"I'm starting to wonder if it's really a good idea to teach them to be ninja. There's so little time to do all of it."

Naruto nodded, "True, but it's hardly the end of the summer. We're just going to have to make sure that they get up at an ungodly hour to learn all of the important bits."

"Are _you_ even willing to wake up that early, Naruto-kun?" teased Hinata. By this time they had reached the center of the village. A broken water fountain stood at the very center of the square.

"I have before, crazy as that might sound," muttered Naruto.

"Then we best start," said Neji. Looking around he added, "And our first job will be to help rebuild the school house over there."

The dilapidated building was obviously on its last feet. The roof had collapsed and it wouldn't be surprising if the floors hnd collapsed as well. Most of the remaining windows had been shattered and much of the area around it was upturned and destroyed.

"That's going to take months itself," said Hinata with a bit of awe.

"Not if we use some construction jutsus," replied Naruto.

"Do those even exist?" asked the violet haired kunochi.

"Surprisingly, yes they do," answered Neji.

Naruto walked up to the building and started looking over some of the wood that had fallen into the front. Picking up a broken piece of a 2x4 he looked it over and did the jutsu to test for rot or termite damage. Finding it perfect he placed it in a pile and then started on the rest. After getting Naruto to show her the jutsu Hinata started getting rid of the useless wood to make it easier for the other two.

It took the three of them and a small group of old carpenters well into the evening and the next few days to clean the grounds, the first floor, and most of the second floor. It came as a surprise when it turned out that three of the old men were retired ninja who had decided to live outside of their village. Their families had been living in the small country since and they had been passing down their ninja skills to their children and grand-children. It seems that things wouldn't be so hard after all.

"You three just leave the rest to us. We'll have most of this place up and running for you to use by next week. After that, it's all about the fine touches. You just saved us some time by doing what you did," said one of the old men after hearing what the three had planned.

"What's your name, anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Che, name's Tonkachi Ken, retired shinobi of the Mist. The other two were my old genin teammates Hakaishi Kurai and Juugeki Arare."

Hinata's eyes widened, "I've heard of you three."

"Yes, you three are famous for taking down one of the first members of the Akatsuki," said Neji, voice cold. "And that was only ten years ago."

"And that was our last mission before we were run out for having a kekkei genkai," grumbled Arare.

"But then the three of you aren't very old at all. You should be looking to be in your thirties not sixty or seventy."

"Listen, it's so we can hide ok. Some of those teme who've been attacking are actually hired ninja. It wouldn't surprise us if some one managed to figure out we were here, and we aren't about to risk it either," explained Ken

"Fine," said Naruto, looking at Neji to make sure he stopped the questions.

"And we're really in our fifties so its close," said Kurai.

"Thank you for helping us," replied Hinata.

"Yeah, sure, and we'll teach the kids for the first round. This is _Wave_ Country, they need to learn how to utilize the water to their advantage," said Ken. "You get the other men to help with the rest of the village."

Naruto smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Well, it looks to be getting darker so you brats get on to wherever you're staying."

Naruto nodded, grabbing a hold of Neji's arm so that the teen wouldn't start interrogating the three men before turning about and going back to the old man Tazuna's place.

_Definitely help from unexpected sources._


End file.
